The Little Devils
by celubba
Summary: - UNDERGOING REPAIR.


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), miss typo_, EyD berantakan, _Second POV_, alur kereta ekspres, dan segala sebangsanya.

Sekuel dari fic Cantik, untuk uchiharuno phorepeer dan Pelangi Senja :D

_If you don't like? Don't read, please. But, happy reading and en(d)joy it_

_._

_._

Keterangan umur :

Sasuke Uchiha: 37 tahun

Sakura Haruno/ Sakura Uchiha: 35 tahun

Ken Uchiha: 9 tahun

Kato Uchiha & Kazo Uchiha: 6 tahun (kembar, Kato lebih tua 2 menit dari Kazo dan Kato masih bicara cadel dan condong seperti Sakura sedangkan Kazo sama dinginnya(?) dengan Sasuke)

Himeka Uchiha: 1 tahun lebih satu bulan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keinginanmu untuk memilikinya telah terwujud, bukan? Tetapi mengapa kini kau risau kala wanitamu dekat dengan lelaki lain yang _notabene_-nya putramu sendiri. Tak rela, eh, Sasuke?

Lihat, sekarang kau sedang merutuk kesal ketika dengan sayangnya pujaan hatimu menggendong seorang setan kecil yang mengganggu acara malam kalian ke kamarnya. Kau menggertakan gigi sembari membaringkan tubuhmu di kasur, berharap dapat segera tidur. Namun saat tak ada dia yang biasa menemanimu, kau kembali terjaga dan beranjak menyusul dia yang tengah menidurkan permata hati kalian.

Kau memicingkan mata saat tak melihat dia di kamar si kembar Kato dan Kazo, otakmu dengan cepat menerka-nerka dimana dia saat ini. Ah, benar tebakanmu, dia tengah terlelap di kamar malaikat kecil kalian. Kau menatap mereka, istrimu dan malaikat kecilmu, dalam diam. Hah, wajah polos mereka ketika terlelap adalah pemandangan yang indah, 'kan, Sasuke?

Karena kau tak mau saat terbangun nanti yang terlihat pertama kalinya olehmu bukanlah senyuman Si Cantik, dengan perlahan kau menggendongnya ke kamar kalian. Walau di luar sana sedang hujan lebat, setidaknya malam ini kau tak akan kedinginan dengan kehadiran Si Cantik di sampingmu. Ya, karena kehadirannya di sisimu seolah bagai mentari yang selalu menghangatkanmu.

.

.

Rona kemerahan telah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur sana, kau mengeliat di tengah tidurmu kala sebongkah sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahmu. Masih belum membuka mata, dengan setengah sadar kau meraba tempat di samping tempatmu tidur, _kosong_, pekikmu dalam hati. Dengan tergesa kau buka kelopak matamu, memperlihatkan permata sekelam malam yang masih nampak sayu nun unyu-unyu itu. Lalu, kau tengokkan kepalamu ke arah pintu masuk kamar, dan kau melihatnya dengan sebuah senyum manis terpeta di wajah Si Cantik yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sana.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_," tutur wanita berambut gulali itu, membuat sebuah senyum kecil hadir menghias wajah rupawanmu.

Setelah kau mengangguk kecil, dia keluar dari kamar sembari membawa keranjang pakaian kotor. Dalam hati kau bersyukur masih dapat bernapas hingga saat ini, masih dapat melihat mentari pagi yang singgah di wajah elok wanitamu, masih dapat mendengar teriakan dan keributan dari para keturunanmu. Hah, hidup ini memang indah bila dihias dengan rasa syukur.

.

.

Kau mengernyit heran saat Si Setan Kecil yang mengganggu acara malammu semalam menunjukmu yang masih berdiri di undakan tangga dengan _horror_-nya. "Kau siapa? _K-Kaachan_ ada pantat ayam hidup di tangga," celetuk Si Setan Kecil bernama Kato itu. Heh? Empat kuadrat sudut siku-siku muncul di keningmu, pagi-pagi begini ada saja ulah konyol bocah itu.

"Kato-_chan_ amnesia, kah? Atau terbentur sesuatu? Si Pantat Ayam itu kan _Touchan _-mu." _Huh, anak dan ibu sama saja, menyebalkan_! Gerammu dalam hati. Che, walau menyebalkan begitu mereka tetap orang yang berharga bagimu, kan, Sasuke?

"Pa-pa..."

_Krik...krik..._

Hening melanda, kau masih diam di tangga dan mencerna suara yang masuk ke dalam gendang telingamu. Tiba-tiba pandanganmu beralih pada Kato yang malah menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Heh, ada apa ini?

"K-kalian dengal, sepeltinya tadi Hime-_chan_ mengucapkan kata peltamanya." Mendengar ucapan Kato, sontak wajahmu berbinar senang, tentu saja begitu karena kata pertama yang diucapkan satu-satunya putrimu adalah papa, yang berarti dia sedang memanggil dirimu. Dengan senang hati kau menghampiri Himeka, namun langkahmu terhenti ketika putrimu itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pap-an-tat A-ayam," seru Himeka dengan riang.

Sambil berdehem pelan untuk menutupi kekesalanmu, kau pun lekas mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ken, putra sulungmu, tanpa mempedulikan kikikan geli wanitamu dan Si Kembar setan kecil itu.

.

.

Kau tak berharap ini terjadi, hanya karena semalam wanitamu dan Kazo, si setan kecil yang satu lagi, menginginkan sup ayam dengan bahan ayam kalkun kesayanganmu, Ichigo, dan kau tak mau itu, perang dingin seolah sedang terjadi di antara kau dan wanitamu saat ini. Putra sulungmu yang sudah terbiasa dengan kalian yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di mana pun itu, dibuat bingung dengan tingkah kalian pagi ini. Namun setelah dia mendengar apa yang menyebabkan hal itu dari Kazo―selaku saksi berawalnya perang tersebut, kini saatnya Si Sulung ini menguras otaknya untuk menyatukan kedua orang tuanya kembali.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, ketika kau pulang kerja ke rumah, tidak ada sambutan dari wanitamu. Kau mendecih sebal, sungguh jika terus seperti ini, maka kau akan gila seketika. _Well_, itu tidaklah hiperbolis bila untukmu yang _notabene_ telah kecanduan akan kehadiran Wanita Cherry itu di sisimu.

Dengan gusar kau langsung melangkah ke ruang kerjamu, berharap dengan menyendiri dapat meringankan gejala kegilaanmu saat ini.

Dikala kau tengah memerhatikan sebuah liontin dalam genggamanmu, terdengar suara decitan pintu dibuka, cepat-cepat kau masukkan liontin itu ke dalam saku celanamu. Setelahnya kau menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dengan polosnya Kazo yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk berujar. "Suara decitan pintu itu mirip suara perut _Tousan_ saat lapar."

"Aa. Apa perlumu ke sini, Kazo?"

"Umm...i-itu―hah, ini menyulitkan," desis Kazo sembari menyeretmu ―yang nampak pasrah― ke halaman belakang rumah. Kau pun terdiam ketika berpapasan dengan wanitamu yang tengah di tarik Kato.

Berkat kedua setan kecil tersebut. Kini kau dan Sakura sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah kalian. _Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan duo setan kecil itu_, tanyamu di dalam hati.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat, suara dentingan piano―yang dimainkan Ken tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk, terdengar merdu menemani kekakuan di antara kau dan Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu, lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi kalian menyala dan memperlihatkan sebuah karangan bunga ―yang ada di bawah pohon tempat Ken dan Si Kembar itu menonton telenovela buatan mereka― yang bertulikan: _Happy Annyversary_.

Setelah mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, kau pun berperan sesuai arahan para setan kecilmu, mereka kini sedang tersenyum menyaksikanmu dan wanitamu akan segera bersatu kembali.

Perlahan kau bangun dari dudukmu dan berdiri tepat di samping Sakura duduk, wanita itu tampak masih bingung dengan sekenario yang dibuat para malaikat kecilnya. "Sakura ... " panggilmu dengan lirih, membuat kesan seksi tersendiri bagi Sakura yang mendengarnya. "_Happy annyversary_," lanjutmu sambil merogoh saku celanamu dan menyematkan liontin yang kau ambil dari saku celanamu itu ke leher jenjang wanitamu. Hah, betapa cantiknya dia dengan atau tanpa liontin tersebut.

"Sasu―"

_Cup ..._

Kecupan singkat yang kau berikan pada jidat -ehm- lebar wanitamu itu memotong perkataannya.

.

.

"Ken, apa kau melihat Ichigo?" Kau bertanya pada putra sulungmu yang masih dengan khidmatnya menyaksikan acara TV di ruang tamu.

Sambil menyomot keripik kentang di toples yang dia peluk, Ken pun menyahut. "Dia sudah tenang di perut _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_. Semalam, kan, dia berperan sebagai sup ayam ekstra tomat yang menjadi makanan utama di acara _happy annyversary_ itu."

_Pantas saja semalam perasaanku tidak enak_, batinmu sembari mengelus-elus perutmu sendiri. Hah setidaknya trio setan kecil itu telah membuat kau kembali bersatu dengan wanitamu, jadi kali ini mereka lolos dari amukanmu. Lihat, tak selamanya mereka yang kau sebut setan kecil itu mengganggumu, bukan?

.

.

_The End_

.

.

_A/N_: Satu lagi _fict_ gaje dari saya **#narihawai**. Mungkin ada kesan atau unek-unek sehabis baca ini, itu bisa disalurkan lewat _review_ kamu, iya kamu yang baca ini, yang berisi **kritik** dan _**concrit**_ untuk saya? Supaya saya dapat tahu dimana letak kesalahan dan kekurangan saya **#maunyadia**. Terima kasih sudah mau baca, ya. :D

Salam,

riestiyani aurora


End file.
